Between love and power
by LegendaryQueen
Summary: What if Susan was the daughter of Aslan and Jadis? Jadis Susan tried to remember what I lived with it for so conquer Narnia, Caspian trying to win back susan but several things will encounter along the way? Susan Left side or jadis aslan?
1. Chapter 1

NA / This is my first Narnia story, is that they seem a bit confusing at first and if so leave me a PM and I will answer all your questions, give an opportunity to my story

Most pertain to C.S. pesonajes Lewis

Narnia

It had been a while since the kings and queens of old had left Narnia, but also someone who could not exceed gone, especially his beloved queen Susan. King Caspian lay sitting on the basement floor of the castle where he was a painting of Queen nicknamed the "benevolent". I kept looking at her, it seemed as if the painting come to life and join him. This had become a daily routine, get away for a moment to be with her or what was left of it.

Caspian? - Will hear the voice of his wife Liliandil-if your evening ended with the queen and I would talk to you.

- What now Liliandil? - Said wearily knowing that another fight is brewing between them, again for the same

It can not be Caspian, you spend more time here watching that silly enclosed paint're starting to neglect your responsibilities. - Scolding Liliandil

Let Liliandil what are you talking? The kingdom is better than ever, I do not know what you're complaining Caspian said potently

-I was not referring to the kingdom, your child needs you, you have no idea of the damage they cause to know that you love your painting of the family past that now tienes. Liliandil said almost on the verge of tears- Besides, I need you, and so does not touch me and do not care for my

Of course I care, you're the mother of my child right? - Caspian said wiping a tear trickled down his rebellious cheek.

But what else, does the mother of your child and what else? - End Liliandil releasing the tears repressed moments ago

-I must go Liliandil, talk-term Caspian retiring after leaving Liliandil wiping tears while glared image of Queen

Hopefully never again-and you rot in your world Liliandil mutter before leaving the basement

England

So ... What do you say Susan, go out with me on Friday night? - Ask a boy

I told you no, so please do not push more Alexander, now let me pass that I'm late for school, 'said Susan Alexander out of the encirclement of

Let Susan be fun, is more Why do not we go now? 'Said Alexander taking her arm closer to him, nothing will happen if one day we are not going to school,' he said in a seductive tone

I told you no! Now let me go, 'said Susan unable to escape the grip of the boy-let me go!

Hahaha ... You're gonna be with me darling, I promise you'll come begging releasing said as he left

Damn fool, Susan muttered uniform settling sack suddenly began to hear in his mind that's wrong But darling, you could have killed him, you know, you just need to remember ... remember-

Remember? I must be going crazy, and finally said that he went to his room

As they passed the pray also went by Susan classes and all I did was look for the sale and remember certain hatred and rancor which lived during his last visit to Narnia, and unavoidably the memory of her brother and sister Caspian said he had married his was filling it with feelings of hatred towards him who broke her heart and to the woman who took away their king. But I could not help feeling that there was something inside her that would not let her tears spilled, there was something that was telling him to get up would be rewarded with pain happened, but no one could explain it was.

Narnia

The royal family was gathered in the dining room for breakfast, everything was in absolute silence, the only sound was the sound of glass covered dishes.

So ... tell me how you father was last night with the queen of yore, and please do not deny you were again with that stupid portrait why not believe you said sarcastically Rilian

Rilian please, do not talk nonsense and eat fast, you still have things to do, 'said Caspian irritated her 16 year old son

No longer do you father nonsense, you can not you see my mother suffers love to see more of a simple paint-Rilian began while he rose to hug her mother who began to mourn

Rilian as ridiculous and allow yourself to sit or stand back and let the drama once and-answer Caspian and tired of the same routine every morning

I've lost my appetite, I better remove weakly Liliandil said before heading to the exit followed by Rilian.

Caspian just continued eating as if nothing had happened until a soldier came with a worried expression Caspian, with that face I knew nothing good would come not

His Majesty said the soldier bowing Caspian

What? And what are these ways to get au place? - Reproached Caspian

I'm sorry majesty, but we have reports that the White Witch is to Ret. replied the soldier.

That's all for today's chapter, I hope you enjoyed, I'll upload the next as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

N / A: The characters do not belong to me but to CS Lewis

Narnia

In the boardroom were all the council members and military leaders with Caspian discussing the news of the possible return of the White Witch.

Then it is safe to return Caspian said a little calmer

We know little sobe that your highness but we can not lower our guard, Jadis is a very clever woman and will do anything to possess what he wants Gale said in a serious tone

The right-Cornelius seconded the teacher who was also there, based on my knowledge she was a very powerful woman and power last until the death of the last of his descendants

Descendants? And who are they? I ask Caspian

Majesty Nobody knows, nobody has that information or records, but one that is inherited everything she owns-term to say the teacher

Everyone began to murmur in the room, debating whether it might not be your heir, but the witch who comes to avenge her, fear was noticeable in the faces of the directors, Caspian noticed it but he was king, he could not let others saw their fear, I had to be strong so we got up but a second before he started talking he heard a noise coming from the door and went mad and screaming Rilian

But what the hell is wrong with you! How can you do that? - Asked the prince exasperated

Rilian! I'm in the middle of something very important so retire discuss your child then conduct

No, listen good father, you do not ...-not finished speaking when another roar Rilian became even greater listening, in that a soldier entered

-HH, attack the castle

Just enough for all these words take their place to defend the castle, was confused Rilian knew nothing of what was going on so I do not know what to do and stayed in the room for tips while others defended the palace.

Caspian to hear what the soldier was quickly told to take his place and began to fight their attackers were mostly Narnians, not many humans, it was not hard kill them for there were many, there were only a few when one of them cry

Take this as a warning, followers of Aslan, Jadis the Queen will be back very soon, and bring her his heir and have compassion for any of you, having said that along with the others disappeared

So what is the true heiress said the professor hurrying Caspian

This appears professor began Caspian have to be vigilant, we can not let her back or all Narnia would be in danger, Gale!

If majesty?

I need to send an investigation team to the woods, I want find out anything that has to do with the return of the witch

Right now, those words gave a little bow and was to form the team

And while I do my king, 'said one of the board members

There is a prince with whom I speak seriously mutter lie was heading to see his son

ENGLAND

Susan come eat-was heard Lucy's voice outside the door of the room seconds after Susan left for the dining room and in the club saw Peter and Edmund

What do you susan? Been rare in recent days, said Peter as he took a sip of tea

Nothing's wrong lied susan

Peter is right, not looking like that since ... amm forget good edmund said realizing what was about to say

No no, say it is OK, say he was not well since I had to leave Narnia, and since I found that Caspian would marry the daughter of the star, or better yet, have not been well since I found that Caspian and the father, say, I do not care susan said in a tone that sounded more angry every time

Okay, do not tell us that's wrong, we'll know just after Peter said as he raised his rate to take a sip of tea, but to his surprise I was frozen like all vessels to dilute that were in the rocking- but rare

What's wrong? Asked Lucy

My will is .. This frozen

Edmund and insurance was another of his jokes lucy said sticking her tongue out to edmund

I offend, I would never do a joke like that silly

Well I think that if well-defended her and began to argue among themselves, peter just watched, had become habitual argue for them

Moreover susan looked thoughtful for a moment his mind went blank and then began to see images in his head, but images seemed rather .. memories. She looked at a girl with black hair and skin marmolea walk hand a tall snow-white skin and blond hair, apparently her mother went through a very strange and scary place full of ugly creatures, strangely could not see face or the girl or woman, suddenly one of the creatures started to attack the little girl and she no warning shot through with a strange scepter, crossed until the tip came out the other side, susan I could not believe a girl five years could apparently killing a living being without compassion, when he suddenly began to hear, "Remember the past, remember me, remember that the past will soon return to you" after that his mind turned to normal and found his brothers still struggling

Are you okay? - Ask peter realizing the shock on the face of her sister

Yes, I. .. I just need some air, said that rushed out of his house and went for a walk to a nearby park

Along the way he could not take off his head these images but there was something I could not understand and asked all the time

But what I remember? - Muttered found just across from the park

Here is the next chapter, Thank you all for the support you have given me and I feel have been slow to update, I promise to post the next fastest

I welcome your comments, until next chap. Regards


	3. Chapter 3

na / The characters do not belong to me if not to CS Lewis

NARNIA

The paint was still there, as perfect as ever, so perfect you could almost swear that the model was still there posing with her silky hair black as night, with his perfect marmolea skin, her full red lips like a river of blood and her beautiful sapphire eyes that still had that glow that set them apart from any other. Remained intact in place, the only thing that had changed was that his audience was not the same every night with her.

I do not understand, that is special about this painting that keeps you enthralled my father for so long, 'said the portrait Rilian watching indifferently This painting will never be compared to one of my mother's

- Rilian! What a surprise! What are you doing here son? - Said Caspian missed the presence of his son in that place

Well you know that every knight is unable to stop a lady of such beauty alone, so I decided to keep her company while legabas Rilian replied in a sarcastic tone that

Rilian I'm serious, believe me I'm not in the mood for your games, so if you have something to say that is now or better get out of here, you have better things to do, fulfill your responsibilities for example said Caspian already starting to become annoying

Indeed, Pope, came to ask me something disturbing state of mind for a while and even though I try I can not understand-Rilian continued in a very convincing

-Well, I have said it before, come on, you know you can trust me always said Caspian feeling a joy in your heart

Well I was wondering-Rilian began hesitantly beginning to walk her back to her father-How come you're still preferring the portrait of a woman who never see again when you have beside you a woman who loves you and who would all for you?!

-Go away Rilian RIGHT NOW! - Said Caspian and upset that he has been fooled

-No, I'm serious, I want to know why, just tell me and I will never again touch on

- I told you to go!

- Why after so long you love so much? Surely you already forgotten and now has another to another that if he learned to fight for it, and I'm glad, so you will not have to endure a "king" who can not fight for what you want

- ENOUGH! Cried the king giving his son a blow on the cheek

- But what's going on here? Rilian! Son-Liliandil who under hearing the cries of her son and her husband, still perched beside her son stroking his face bathed in tears and I want an explanation Caspian! So give it to me

-I do not want to talk now Liliandil

-No, I do not want to, because you are a coward, a coward who refuses to accept that his beloved Queen Susan has insurance and another man better than him - said angrily Rilian

- So is it not? But of course, it's always her fault all Liliandil said contacting is Caspian Caspian do not understand, why do not you see that I love you madly. My heart belongs to you and break every time you are reminded that yours can not reciprocate

I do not want to talk about this now-retired Caspian said that leaving his son and his wife in furious tears

-Do not cry mother, not worth Rilian said wiping the tears that slipped from the cheeks of Liliandil

'Do not worry son, but it will be better and we both go to sleep, it's late

-Sure

Liliandil retired to his quarters but as usual Rilian decided to visit his favorite tavern. Meanwhile Caspian meditated in the library, watching the stars and questioned on how he was able to beat his own son, blood of his blood, the only family he had.

They do not know how I wish you were here-thereupon fell asleep on the couch

ENGLAND

-Susan Hurry or miss the train Lucy said her sister who had more than an hour in the bathroom

-Susan hurry, or is atascaste you a cup? - Edmund said, provoking laughter in Peter and Lucy

-Ha ha, very funny Edmund-sarcastic voice was heard susan through the door when he came out

-How are really exaggerated, but okay, let's go, 'said Susan output addressing

The four Pevensie left home heading to the train station walking briskly otherwise you lose the train rushed, but then Susan began to feel dizzy and his vision for a second turned all black and a few seconds later could see what I was seeing before, but strangely could not move, just watched, everything seemed normal when the other side of the street, Elizabeth, which in the past had been his best friend, waved and ran cross the street without first see a car approaching it, the car was about to hit her when suddenly everything froze in time and a white aura began to surround

-You decide, my dear, if she lives or dies, he decides correctly because you only have one chance, so go and decides she- said stopping the mysterious aura behind susan

- Where have I heard that voice before? - Susan mentally wondered - and why I have to decide if he lives or dies?-Susan began to analyze the two ideas and to think about the idea of letting him die a smile appeared on so automatically face, making the usual brightness in his eyes and became his eyes out in a completely sadistic

- Do you have your decision? - Ask the mysterious aura

'Yes,' Susan, so low that it seemed rather a whisper

Sorry for taking so long to update, just ask patience.

In the next chapter will discover what the decicion susan

Agradesco to all who follow me and support me by reading my story


	4. Chapter 4

_**NA / The characters do not belong to me but to CS Lewis.**_

**(Excerpt from the previous chapter)**

-You decide my dear, if she lives or dies, he decides correctly because you only have one chance, so go and decides he said stopping the mysterious aura behind susan

- Where have I heard that voice before? - Susan mentally wondered - and why I have to decide whether he lives or dies?-Susan began to analyze the two ideas and to think about the idea of letting him die automatically smile appeared on his face, making the usual shine in their eyes out and her eyes became a completely sadistic

- Do you have your decision? - Ask the mysterious aura

Susan-Si-answer, so rather appeared under a whisper

'Very well, but I have to ask are you sure what you have decided? - Ask the aura

-No, but it would be interesting to see death pass in front of my eyes, even more interesting, mine mandated see susan replied, staring while a small smile formed at the corners of his lips

-Then she, does she live or die?

Die-whisper-susan unaware that he had just given the order to kill what was his best friend

Orders-as you said the happy aura decision.

Then the car collided with Elizabeth taking the body of the girl stuck in the front of the car until it stopped. Susan could not believe it, just saw the impact and felt a few drops of blood that reached to touch the skin, and for the first time in many years he forgot the pain he had in his heart, a pain that a man and caused him despite the time had not healed. A blinding light suddenly appeared completely susan and when he could open his eyes again, he realized that everything that had not yet been passed, Elizabeth was just cross the street and the car was still at a distance considerably.

-A have one more chance to save her daughter Eva-susan hear in your head

Susan did not think more and ran to where Elizabeth pushing before the car came to her. Both ended up lying on the floor because of the momentum but both were safe and alive.

- Susan!, Su, are you okay? - Ask peter very scared

-If pet, I feel good, I reply I would say better than ever, this last was said almost in a whisper

-Wow her, but what was it that happened? - Edmund wonder now more astonished than frightened

Ed-Nothing important, nothing important, now let's go or we'll miss the train susan said others trying to forget what happened, and so, the Pevensie started walking but had only taken a few steps when Elizabeth stopped them.

-Susan, do not know how much I appreciate that you saved my life, I have no words or to repay what you have done, 'said Elizabeth almost to tears

Eli Do not worry, it was nothing, and rightly so we are no longer friends as before but what would I do, let you die? Of course not, said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice, remembering the things that had gone through his mind and how good it had felt

-Elizabeth is right its not every day you save a life lucy said, proud of the action that had made her older sister

-Yes but no train going to lose it? We must hurry said as he began to walk

-I wish so fast out when he gets to the bathroom to get ready haha edmund said causing laughter in others and susan part growl, which made him to hurry or face the queen indeed "benevolent" than when benevolent wanted had nothing.

* * *

**Narnia**

It had been two weeks since the last fight of the royal family and houses were calm enough for the whole family to dine together and they did. Caspian was sitting at the head of the meza, Liliandil Rilian his right and to his left, the three ate quietly, and all I heard was the crash of the glass covered, until Caspian began to speak.

-Rilian So ... tell me, how have you been in your classes?

- And that since when do you care? - Answered the prince surprised by the sudden interest of his father

- Rilian! Do not be rude chided Liliandil-plus, your father loves you and always interested in anything that has to do with you, is not it darling?

-So then tell me, how's it going? - Insisted the king

-That's fine, but my exams are coming up and I'm not sure in some areas-answer Rilian happy that finally were acting as a family

-But what is it that the teacher does not teach well? - Wonder Liliandil

-No, not that, Professor Cornelius is very good teacher but do not understand certain things that are the keys to explain Rilian materials

-Well do not worry son, for that you have me

- What do you mean father? - Wonder Rilian beginning to become excited by what he heard

-A that I will give the classes you need to understand better, what do you think?

-E ... that would be great, thanks papa-answer Rilian happy-well I go to sleep at once, I want to go hunting tomorrow and I'll have to get up early tomorrow mother Liliandil said goodbye with a kiss on the cheek - until father said this morning left the room toward his quarters.

-Now we talk seriously Caspian, at what should be suddenly so much attention? - Wonder Liliandil

-A no, listen, I've been thinking and you and they are right Rilian

-You mean ...

-If Liliandil, I have to leave the past behind, also I have to accept that she will never return. It's amazing, eh spent my whole life wanting to have a family, and now that I have, no lace harness, and I want to make things-take to Liliandil by the waist and pulled her close to him, took her by the face and he went I want to catch up with Rilian and you, I want to finally let a real family

'There's nothing I want more than that, but your heart belongs to her Liliandil said shedding a tear and trying to wriggle out of Caspian but not leave and stepped closer to him, wiping the tears trickling down his face

-Yes, you're right, my heart belongs to her and always amare, No neglects to you, and you have nothing to fear, she said Caspian again

'Well I think you're right - smiling answer my king I love you said, the Caspian long kiss as he did not, but were interrupted by a soldier

- MAJESTY! Attack the castle-just enough words to Caspian out of the room, but not before taking a look for forgiveness from his wife, who said nodding.

Rilian was lying on his bed but got up when he heard some yelling, peered over the balcony and saw the whole scene before his eyes, traitors attacked the castle and one of them had hair of a girl who Rilian service was a friend. With see that left his room but made the mistake of going out without a weapon to defend themselves. Not long to surround enemies seven soldiers, one of them quickly attacked and dodged the blow rilian and got rid of everyone but had no time to grab a gun.

-Catch for the prince! - Was heard to say appeared to be the leader, immediately afterwards four men began to follow

Rilian not find someone to help him and although it was a good warrior did not even have a knife. He kept running and saw her father but could not help because he was surrounded by too many men back so his only option was to keep running. I walk into a room and jamming a table, when looked around he realized that was the room where his father kept the things of the kings of old, so I started looking for the horn that Noah Pope had given to the woman who most hated, I take it and before he could blow it, those who followed him collapsed the door and took

-But look what we have here, 'said one of them taking the horn-think Narnia Prince wanted us to work saved search term haha horn saying that and immediately blow the horn

The man who had to Rilian hit him in the head knocking him unconscious, he opened his eyes it was day and was in his room, he was disoriented and went into the dining dond found his parents breakfast.

* * *

**So far today the chapter,**

**is not complete because I have not much time on the computer but I will follow soon,**

**I leave you a preview of the next chapter.: The Pevensie return to Narnia with someone else, Rilian meets the woman who always hate, but his reaction is different than I expected and with susan Caspian rencuentra causing an unexpected reaction in Liliandil**

**Thank you very much to all who follow and support me, I really appreciate it**

**My facebook is Valeria Arellano case you want some info on the history or simlemente talk to me, in case I want agragarme and emcuentre or are not sure if it's mine send me an PM and I will give you the link**

**I hope your reviciones, Kissing**


	5. Chapter 5

**Na / Most of the characters do not belong to me but to CS Lewis and if eh loso create this story for fun and passion towards writing and no other reason.**

* * *

**NARNIA**

- Rilian! Son finally wake up, how do you feel? - Liliandil said rushing to her son who had just entered the room

-Well, I think ... what was it that happened? Asked the prince clueless

Son-attacked the castle, you've been caught and all night unconscious explain Caspian, who had not the slightest trace of worry

- And that's what they wanted? - Caspian's gaze and Liliandil noticeably saddened to notice that his son answered him

-Nothing son, only a minor trinkets, is not it my king Liliandil said, before it said this gave him a reproving look and left the room

- Now to the matter with you? - Wonder Rilian

-Mmm ... no one is stressed by all that is happening, let him be patient, but go eat, you need to get your strength Liliandil said trying to change the subject

-No, you better tell Rebecca that I prepared a lunch and post it in my travel bag Rilian said taking an apple from the table and heading for the door

-You can tell where you're going, 'said Liliandil

'I had planned to go hunting today and prevent any attack on the castle that I answer Rilian in his usual arrogant

-But ...

Breast-but nothing interrupted the prince I'll be fine, I promise-term and giving him a kiss on the cheek to her mother left the room toward his bedroom to change clothes with a more appropriate

Rilian is low to change and he saddled his favorite horse, named storm and had him since he was a foal, was a gift from his father, both grew up together and while Rilian became a great swordsman storm became the best horse in battle, proving a stallion. Once the storm was saddled Rilian took the bag with provisions that Cardigan had prepared and left in the direction of the woods.

* * *

**ENGLAND**

The Pevensies had just arrived at the train station and to his surprise the train still did not pass. As they sat down to wait out and started saying edmund

-Go Elizabeth, this really is your lucky day

- Why do you say ed? - Ask peter

-Is safe from being hit by a car and yet not lose the train haha edmund replied getting a reproving look departs from all

Stop talking nonsense-ed susan said with an annoyed tone

-Uuy think someone is in a bad mood that time with your loved quietaron-kept bathroom edmund knowing that he could not turn back

-Edmund yes Enough is enough 'said Peter, making developing its big brother

-No, leave pet-susan said children do not know when to stop joking

Longer follow-susan lucy said trying to persuade his sister to no longer discuss but their efforts were in vain, not knowing how the four brothers started fighting and Elizabeth just stood quietly in place for that was something familiar about what she did not have to interfere, but suddenly stop letting out of his lips a cry of pain

-Aahgg, and now you What's wrong? - Susan said angry

-Somebody pinch me, answered Elizabeth rubbing

-Because I was not lucy said innocently

-And I-imitate edmund

-A I do not look, I'm down here-fought peter

-Aauuy Emund! I pull on her hair susan complained

-I was not, aahh, enough said and edmund, as everyone began to complain the trains were moving faster and faster and suddenly a force push them to the wall that lay before them.

* * *

**NANRNIA**

The meadows of Narnia was always gentle, even in times of war meant a moment of peace and tranquility to the heart, but all that tranquility was when suddenly five bodies fell to the grass with such impact that left unconscious for some few. Peter was the first to react and quickly got up to see if his brothers were well.

- Lucy! - Cry to see his little sister Lucy up from the floor, are you okay?

-If pet, how about you?

'I'm fine, but you have to get the others-

Both stood up and started walking, and a few meters away they could see each other, first arrived with edmund, once this react told him what happened and the next closest person was Elizabeth who was frightened by not knowing where was, when the three brothers came to her, Elizabeth was relieved to see them with her, the three explained where they were or thought they were, and told him how they were crowned and some of the adventures they lived.

As they explained it all to Elizabeth, Susan was much more removed from them, adentrada in the woods, still unconscious but in her mind she was not, she looked at herself in a forest full of small ponds, during his stay there everything seemed so peaceful, so calm, he felt sleepy but still not sleeping, blinking for a moment before her image changed completely and now was in a dark and gloomy forest, a cold hell, but she does caused him nothing, suddenly a person appeared before her but did not show his face, was a tall woman with white skin that could only be compared to the snow, wearing a white dress and her voice was like cold and dry, but distinguish a small achievement susan tone so sweet in voice.

'I'm glad you're back home dear,' said the woman who seemed to have lived a life with her and despite not knowing who it was felt a

- Who are you - ask bluntly susan

-Someone who knows how to help

- Help with what?-Susan replied confused now

-Help you feel not the pain I caused that he so loved, and I dare say you love a woman said knowing how it would end

I do not know what you're talking susan said without knowing it was what was happening

- Do not be desentendida 'said while at an astounding rate stood behind her, You know what I mean

- And how do you suppose you could help me? I can not even see it

-Ooh, my queen wanted naive, I'll show you something I'm sure more will hurt in the bottom of your fragile heart but will help you see the truth, having said that a strange mist began to form in front his eyes showing the life of Caspian since his departure: he saw when he met Liliandil, his first sitas, your first kiss, your wedding, your honeymoon, the birth of Rilian. All showed that they were the perfect family.

- How do you feel after watching this?

II do not know, - susan said while a tear slipped down her cheek, - my heart for breaking terms, I feel betrayed, hurt, as if nothing worthwhile, not even live

-As if there dear

- What is it? - Wonder susan while he turned to see his female companion which to guess his movements off

-Is something called "Revenge" - said in a whisper that woman

- And how is that supposed to Calamara my pain? You know you'd better go, Leave me alone!

-Shhh, do not say that dear - the stranger said susan positioned behind again-do you remember how good you felt when you saw Elizabeth die? Not remembered anything and being swept a wave of your being or am I wrong?

-Yes, I have been with you all your life, but that does not matter now. Think about it, make you feel all the pain you caused, that feel what you felt and suffered even more than you, visualize, let siéntelo.-susan thought and followed-Now tell me, do you accept my help? - Wonder really hopeful but without losing that tone of voice that would cause fear in any

Susan who had been thinking about all this finally gave his answer-I accept your help, but I have no idea how to do - said in a more serious tone

-That's very easy, just attack the point that it hurts, bluntly and without mercy

-Well expert, and according to you, what is that point?

-Your child Rilian whisper, at that, never imagining susan smiled as all end

-Now, not much time, what to do when you see the prince, is to see him in the eye, focus on what you want him to do and then say "maktub", it's time, I must go, 'said the woman

-Wait, I do not even say who the hell you said susan

-Soon all will know, that it disappeared

Susan was left alone in that creepy place when suddenly everything around began to move as ruthless quake, closed his eyes and opened them again when he was no longer in that place, he was lying in a forest awakening from their unconsciousness and saw who had awakened ere no more or less than the prince Rilian

* * *

**So far the cap today, I know not everything I said it would take, but I'll upload the other very soon**

**Thanks to those who read my story and I still**

**I welcome your reviews n, n**


End file.
